Three brothers bound by blood
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: An eleven-year-old Sirius gets dropped off at an orphanage were Remus is living after the death of his parents. They become friends and then brothers when they get taken in by the Potters. Wormtail is not in this story. I don't like him. Not a wolfstar even though it might sound like one. {Warning some bullying in the earlier chapters.}
1. Chapter 1

An orphanage, that's where they dropped him off. An eleven-year-old boy sat at the steps of the large building, the orphanage. The boy had black hair and warm gray eyes. In those eyes where angry tears but they were masking his sadness behind the anger and emptiness that he felt inside. His parents dropped him off calling him a disgrace to the family name. However, the boy yelled back at them as they left. They were going to get his stuff for school when he did something that his family calls wrong. All he did was talk to a muggle. You see this boy was magic and like many all magical kids he will go to Hogwarts, but the boy was unsure that he will even go there now. This boy was named Sirius Orion Black the oldest of the Black's children, but can he call himself a Black now. Sirius looked around and then to his trunk that sat down next to him. "Do I want to go in?" he asked himself however he was glad that he could no longer get hurt by his mother or father but what about his little brother? Sirius sighed as the door opened to a woman in the doorway. She did not see Sirius right away because he was being quiet however when Sirius moved his arm, he let out a sharp cry of pain. This got the woman's attention.

"Oh, you poor boy," she said as she walked over to Sirius who flinched when she held out her hand, however, she did not see this as Sirius stood wincing in pain as he does so, but she still did not see his pain or that he was in pain. Before he was dropped off here his mother wanted him to learn his lesson. Well, at least that's how she put it. "Come in," Sirius nodded as he picked up his trunk with his good arm because the other was broken. Sirius then let out another sigh and followed her inside.

Sirius looked around the place that will be his new home. he knows that no one will want a Black, let alone the heir. Sirius sighed as he walked up the front desk along with the woman that Sirius does not trust. "I found a boy sitting on the front steps," the owner of the place looked at Sirius who was looking at the floor, not looking at him.

"What's his name? Is he is magic or a muggle?" Sirius looked at the man now. Sirius was confused when he did not have a stern look in his eyes like his father, but a nice kind look in them.

"I'm magic. Pure-blood," Sirius said in a quiet voice that sounded formal and not like an eleven-year-old.

"And your name?" he asked Sirius who was looking at the floor again. Sirius, however, winced slightly at his arm when he tried to put it behind his back. The owner saw this and asked:

"Are you hurt?" Sirius nodded fearing that if he did not say anything he will get hurt more. "Well, come with me, young man. how old are you?" he asked as Sirius walked over to him. Sirius sighed and said:

"Eleven. I got my letter yesterday. I was supposed to…" Sirius cut off as he sighed and muttered under his breath, but no one heard him.

"I understand, don't worry when you get healed you and the other eleven-year old's will go get your stuff. You said you are a pure-blood? Do you still have access to your vault?" Sirius nodded slowly with a smirk, but he did not see it. "I'm Nick by the way. Do you want to tell me your name? or do you have trust issues?" Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I do," Sirius said bluntly as he winced at his arm again. Nick nodded as he led Sirius into the medical wing.

Remus John Lupin sighed as he woke from another full moon sleep. Remus was the same age of Sirius, but Sirius was older by a year. Remus looked to the door when it opened. Nick walked in with another boy behind him. Remus looked at him, he looked scared just like every kid that walks in this place when they realize that their family does not want them anymore. Remus never had that feeling because his parents died only a year ago. "Hello, Mr. Lupin. How are you doing?" Remus smiled a little, but he did not say anything as he could not find his voice at the moment. "This boy will be with you for the time being. He has some trust issues maybe you can get him to tell you his name," Remus nodded as the boy sat down on the bed as the nurse came out to check on him. Remus, however, felt tired again while he listened to the nurse talks to the boy with black hair. Remus was asleep a few seconds later.

"This boy was tortured. Who did this to you?" Sirius sighed and looked at the nurse.

"My mother and father," Sirius said with a dry humorless laugh and looked over to Remus who was asleep now.

"Your mother and father did this?" Sirius let out another humorless laugh and winced at his arm. "And your arm?" Nick added Sirius sighed.

"My little brother pushed me down the stairs two days ago. Long story," Sirius sighed and looked at Nick who nodded.

"I know you don't want to because you don't trust us, but can you tell us your name now." Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I don't think you'll like me if I say it. My name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said with a sigh as he looked back to Remus who was still asleep. Nick and the nurse nodded but they did not say anything.

"Well, you are not like your family, are you?" Sirius was shocked by this as he looked at Nick sharply however Sirius did not say anything all he did was nod and sighed. Nick nodded and sighed also. "Why don't you get some sleep alright," Sirius nodded slowly and laid down wincing at his arm. Nick watched as Sirius closed his eyes and fell asleep in seconds.

"Poor boy," the nurse said as she walked over to Remus who was still asleep now.

"Yes. I'm going to get Mr. Lupin's room ready when he wakes up," the nurse nodded and looked over Remus when Nick left the room.

"You both will find a home. I know it," she whispered before she went into her own room leaving the boys to sleep.

**A/N: I'm trying something new. Well, this might not be new but still, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Is it better than the stories that I have been writing? Is this a good start? Away, I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. P.S sorry if it is short. **


	2. Making friends or is it brothers

Sirius woke with a start as the past week went through his mind. The Black heir let out a sigh as he looked around. He then looked over to were that boy was sleeping, but the bed was empty and nicely made. The frame of the bed was labeled: '_Remus J. Lupin.' _ On the table by the bed sat viles and other medicine. Sirius was confused when he saw attached to the bed was restraints. Sirius raised an eyebrow but then he shook his head as he decided not to think about it as he looked down to see his arm which was now in a sling. Sirius sighed when he realized that he must be in a muggle and wizard home but then again, why would his parents drop him off here at muggle and wizard home. Sirius got lost in thought when a boy about his age walked in. He had black hair just like his, but his eyes were a deep brown. However, Sirius saw that something was bugging him, but this was hard to tell because he smiled at him. "Hello," he said in a quiet voice. Sirius smiled a little and said back:

"Hello," there was a sadness to Sirius's voice, but the boy did not hear it. Sirius did not trust him, but he said this anyway.

"What's your name?" the boy asked the Black heir who sighed still not trusting him, but he answered anyway.

"Sirius Black," the boy looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"You have a last name?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Sirius nodded slowly realizing that this boy had been here his whole life.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked after a while. The boy looked at Sirius and sighed.

"Johnathon. My name is Johnathon," Sirius nodded as he looked at him and then looked to the bed where that boy was sleeping. Johnathon looked at Sirius and sighed as he smiled. "Do you want something to eat?" Johnathon asked as he smiled again. Sirius rolled his eyes and said:

"Look Jonny is it? I don't want to eat, nor do I trust you so why don't you run along and be with your friends and leave me," there was a sharpness to Sirius's voice, but he did not care. After he said this Johnathon sighed and nodded.

"Right sorry. I just thought that you were hungry. Well, I guess you'll starve then," after he said this, he left the room without looking at Sirius. Sirius sighed and crossed his good arm around his chest and then looked around once again. He got lost in his thoughts again as he closed his eyes.

After a while, he then looked to the door when that boy that was asleep before walked in, well more like limped in but it was a small one.

"Nurse Kelly," the boy said in a quiet voice. Sirius looked at him. He was tall with sandy brown hair. He had green eyes but there was a hint of amber in them. Sirius shook his head when the thought of him being a werewolf came in his head but then again. Sirius sighed as he looked back at the boy. He had thin scars on his face, this made Sirius sad for this boy. His parents probably did that to him but then again these were old scars on his face. Sirius sighed again as the nurse Kelly, that was her name walked out of her office and smiled at Remus, but it was small, and Sirius could see sadness in her eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Here you are," the boy Lupin that was his last name took a bottle and nodded thanks before he drank it. He then smiled a little and walked to the door only to stop to look at Sirius who looked at him for a while. Lupin did not say anything as he walked away and out the door. Sirius made a note in his head that Lupin, this boy like him does not trust anyone. Sirius sighed and looked down at his arm and started thinking about his little brother.

Nick walked back into the room with dinner for Sirius then as he put it down, he said: "Can I sit down? I know you don't trust me but…" Sirius nodded as he flinched at his arm.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's the joy of being a Black I guess," Sirius said with a harsh tone to his voice, but he was masking his sadness. Nick nodded and looked at Sirius's arm.

"I understand. Can I show you your room after you eat?" Sirius looked at the food. His eyes grew wide at the sight of it. Nick saw this and cursed himself and sighed. Sirius smirked at this and nodded.

"Thank you," Sirius murdered as he started to wolf down his food. Nick sighed again when he realized that he might have not eaten in a while, but he did not want to ask because he knew that the young Black heir does not trust him yet.

"Right. I'll show you to your room," Sirius nodded as he stood and followed Nick out of the room.

Remus was in his room reading when Nick walked in behind him was that boy that he saw in the hospital wing. "Mr. Lupin," the young werewolf looked up from his book and said in a quiet shy voice:

"Yes?" Remus put his book on his lap and sat up a little wincing a little. Sirius saw this but he kept his mouth shut.

"This is going to be your new roommate. Now I don't expect you two to get along but don't fight. I'm sorry Remus. I know you don't like to be around people but…." Remus nodded slowly as he cut him off.

"It's ok. Maybe I can make friends even though I…..." Remus trailed off as he looked at Sirius who nodded.

"I think we will get along sir," Sirius said in a firm voice that did not sound like an eleven-year-old. Nick sighed and nodded.

"I'll let you get settled then Mr. Black," Sirius sighed as he looked over to Remus and then sat on his bed. Remus looked at him with a shy smile and said:

"Hello," Sirius looked at him with his grey eyes that were once filled with confusion and anger were now filled with sadness and sympathy.

"Hello," Sirius said back as he rubbed his arm. "I'm Sirius Black. Can I, I ask your name?" Sirius stumbled on his words. Remus heard this and nodded.

"I'm Remus Lupin. How long have…..." Remus trailed off as he wiped the tears that just formed in his eyes out of his eyes. Sirius nodded knowing what Remus was going to ask him.

"Just got here. Mother and father thought I'm a disgrace to the family. I guess I really am," there was a harshness to Sirius's voice as he said this. Remus nodded in understanding.

"I used to think like that. Mum always said that I'm not though. I've been here for three days by the way," Sirius nodded and said:

"What are you reading?" Remus looked at his book and his face brighten, and his eyes did not seem sad.

"King Arthur. It's about kings and knights," Remus said with a smile he then added: "My mum gave it to me for my birthday last year," Remus looked sad again. Sirius nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know we just met, and I don't really trust you but…..." Sirius trailed off with a sigh. Remus looked at him and nodded.

"Let's wait with our hellish lives for later," Sirius looked at Remus with a smirk when he heard the eleven-year-old swear. Remus laughed a little. "What? we don't have anyone to tell us not to swear," Sirius laughed and then looked to his arm.

"Right, I'm going to go to bed. Are you?" Remus nodded as he put his book on the nightstand and got out bed to turn off the lights.

"Good night Black," Remus said with a smirk as he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers over himself once he got in it. Sirius nodded and said:

"Good night Lupin," Sirius did the same as he and Remus closed their eyes and both fell asleep. Little did the two boys know that Jonathon was outside the room with keys. The older boy laughed as he locked the door.

"So, he does not want to eat. I guess he'll be happy when he wakes up. To make this better he's living with that monster," he said as he locked the door and left laughing as he walked to his own room.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Is this chapter better? Tell me what you think. Jonathan is not nice. in case you have not noticed. Anyway, have a nice day and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland. **


	3. Lupin, Black and the locked door

Remus woke with a start. He looked over to Sirius's bed where he was awake too. The young werewolf did not know that he had a nightmare as well however he did not ask as he looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning, Remus sighed and let out a groan when he saw this. Sirius heard this and looked over to Remus with a smirk. "Wished that you could sleep in I see Lupin?" Sirius asked with a laugh. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and sighed.

"I'm used to it Black. Now come on I'm hungry. I have not eaten since…. Well, there something I need to tell you," Sirius looked at the young werewolf with a raised eyebrow. He then looked to the door as he waited for Remus to say what he wanted to say. When Remus did speak again his voice was shaky and filled with pain. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Sirius nodded as he looked from the door back to the young werewolf. Remus sighed after Sirius had nodded not say anything. Remus took this as a sign that he will not say anything. Remus nodded as he looked at the door and then back at the young Black heir. Remus let out a shaky breath and then said: "I'm a werewolf," however Sirius did not look scared or angry when he looked at Sirius after he had hung his head in shame.

"That's it?" Sirius sighed with a dry laugh. "Realy that's it? You're a werewolf. Lupin I don't care about that. it's not your fault and you are just a kid," Remus looked at him and nodded with tears in his eyes. "Now, you said food. I'm hungry too. I don't get feed a lot a home because I well…" Sirius trailed off as he got out of bed and went over to the light. "I'm turning this on," Remus nodded as he closed his eyes. He opened them when the light hit his eyes. Remus looked over to Sirius who made his way to turn the nob. However, it did not bugle when Sirius turned it. Remus looked over to Sirius from his bed as he got up himself.

"What is it Black?" Remus asked voice filled with worry when he saw Sirius's face pale. Sirius, however, did not say anything or move for the matter. "Black?" Remus said as he walked over to Sirius. Sirius, however, paled, even more, when he looked around not noticing the young werewolf looking at him.

"We are locked in. We are locked in," Sirius started to say thing over and over again as he banged on the door. Sirius started to get quieter and quieter as he spoke but Remus herd everything last word. Remus sighed as he calmly walked over to the door where Sirius was sitting and tried it, but Sirius was right, they were locked in. The werewolf looked at Sirius who looked like he was going to pass out. Remus then realized why he was acting this way.

"Black. Sirius?" Remus questioned saying Sirius's first name for the first time. However, this did not get him to respond.

"We are locked in. what did I do wrong mother? I know your…" Sirius started to mutter under his breath now and Remus did not get anything that he was saying. Remus then sighed and sat down next to Sirius by the door.

Remus was still by the door waiting for someone to unlock it while Sirius was sitting on his bed muttering about the walls closing in. Remus sighed as he knocked on the door loudly making Sirius jump but he went back to his muttering. "Boys time to get up," Remus stood when he heard Nick on the other side of the door.

"It's locked," Remus called as he looked at Sirius who was still muttering to himself again. Remus heard the door unlock and then saw Sirius bolt out the door breathing hard. Remus calmly walked out over the room and over to Sirius. "Are you ok Black?" Remus asked once Sirius calmed down. Sirius looked at the young werewolf and sighed.

"Yes. I…...I just don't like…..." Sirius trailed off as he looked to the floor and then smiled. "What are we all standing here for? I'm hungry," after Sirius said this he started to walk away. Remus looked at Nick.

"He was freaking out sir. I think Black does not like being locked in. Do you know who locked us in?" Remus asked as he and Nick started to walk down the hall. Nick hummed and looked at Jonathon who was smiling to himself however when he saw Sirius getting food he frowned.

"I think I have an idea who," Remus nodded and walked over to Sirius who was getting food.

Once Sirius and Remus were sitting Jonathon walked up to them. "Oh, look it's the Blood trader and the monster," Sirius shot up off his chair as anger went through him.

"Don't call me that! Don't call Lupin that! Why do you act so cool huh? You think that you're better?"

"I know I'm better than you," Jonathon pushed Sirius as he said this. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're not better than me. You don't know what it's like to have someone hate you all your life. You don't know what it's like for your father to beat you and have your little brother watch or…or have your mother curse you. I don't think you know what it's like to be loved and then have everything taken from you! Lupin is not a monster you're the monster if you call him again," Sirius pushed Jonathon. The older boy looked at Sirius with evil eyes and then push him back.

"Did I hurt the little lord Black?" He said as he pushed Sirius again. Remus was watching this with a small smile, but his eyes turned amber as Jonathon was taunting Sirius.

"Leave him alone!" Remus said letting the wolf take over and scaring everyone in the room because his voice was in a low growl. Jonathon looked at Remus, but he was not scared of him.

"Oh, look, Black, your guard dog is defending you," he laughed as he made his way to Remus however when he tried to push Remus. Remus pushed back and he pushed hard making Jonathon fall back.

"I said leave him alone! I don't think you want me to ask again. Don't call me a monster. Only I can call myself that," Remus said as he looked at Jonathon with his eyes turning back and his voice turned into a deadly calm. "Get out of here now! Or you might see a side of me that I don't want to let out," Jonathon got to his feet and ran out of the room. However, before he left, he pushed Sirius and then Remus down to the floor.

"That's what you get monster and Blood trader," he said, however, Nick saw this and stopped him with his arm.

"Mr. Lupin. Mr. Black. Can I see you and Jonathon in my office please," Sirius got to his feet and then helped Remus to his. Then they both nodded and followed Nick out of the room along with Jonathon smirking at Remus and Sirius.

"You are in so much trouble, Black. I wonder what…"

"Shut up," Remus said voice returning to his werewolf growl. Sirius smirked at this as all three boys walked into Nick's office. Remus closed the door behind him because he was the last one in the room.

**A/N: Sorry if this part is short. Tell me what you think. Is this part good? Can someone tell me? Anyway, thank you all for reading. See Jonathon is not a nice person. You will learn why Sirius hates being in locked rooms later. I'm still trying to figure that part out, but it will be a good reason. Anyway, sorry about me rambling. Have a nice day and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	4. I guess we can be freinds now

Remus walked in Nick's office and let out a loud sigh. "Mr. Lupin, please take a seat," Remus nodded and sat down next to Sirius. Jonathon was also in the room, but Remus did not want to look at this boy that called him a monster when he was the only one that can call himself that. "Now," Nick sighed and looked at the three boys. "What happened?" Sirius who was looking down at the floor and sighed but it did not come out nice.

"He pushed me and then Lupin, then he called him a monster. Sir, I don't think anyone is a monster. Well maybe my mother," Sirius muttered the last part, but Remus heard it and he let out a sigh that Jonathon heard.

"What? we can't all be perfect little pure-bloods now can we," Jonathon said with a laugh. Sirius stood as anger went through him.

"What? What did you say? Me perfect? You don't know me, no one knows me. How can you say that? sure I'm a pure-blood but I'm not some little…" Sirius was cut off when Nick raised his hand.

"That's enough Mr. Black. Now, I'm talking about something else," Nick looked at Jonathon and raised his eyebrow. "Did you or did you not lock Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black in their room?" Jonathon paled but he laughed anyway.

"Me? Me are you sure it was me? I mean I would love to lock these two idols in their room. I mean who wounded: One is a monster who does not deserve a family or friends while the other had that, but he decided to ruin his family name," Jonathon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, words get around. I know you are Lord Black. I guess you don't deserve anything, nothing,"

"Stop it!" Sirius yelled as anger and sadness flashed in his eyes. "Stop it! You don't know what it's like? Do you? I can't even help my…" Sirius was cut off when Remus let out a growl that did not sound human and Sirius knew that Remus let the wolf out to play. Nick saw this in his eyes and raised his hand again.

"Ok stop. Remus calm down, Sirius you too and Jonathon," he took a breath. "Give me the keys that I gave you and go into your room. We will talk later," Jonathon looked at him and shook his head.

"No. I did nothing! Is was these two, you can tell: ones a monster…." Jonathon started but Nick cut him off with a look and his hand out. Jonathon rolled his eyes and handed Nick his keys and then left the room. However, before he left the room, he pushed Remus over and laughed. "That's what you get monster," Remus stood and slowly walked to him with the wolf in his eyes again, but Sirius held him back.

"He's not worth it Lupin," Sirius said once he released the young werewolf. Remus sighed and nodded.

Sirius and Remus and some other kids were outside playing however Remus and Sirius were sitting by a tree thinking and not speaking to each other. Until Remus said: "Did you really mean everything you said about how no one is a monster? Well, other than your mother," Remus laughed when he said the last sentence. Sirius looked up from the grass and nodded.

"Of course, I do. I might be part of a terrible family but I'm nothing like them! I don't know why people think this," Remus hums and looked at a young boy laughing as he splashed around in a puddle. He then looked at the sky and said when he looked back at him.

"Well, no one really sees me when they find out what I am. Jonny was right, I am a monster. No one will get that I'm not safe to be around. I'm scared to be around you, I mean what if I bite you, I don't think I'll be able to live through that, I can barely live through my life anyway as a monster," Sirius's hard heart broke at this and at this moment he realized that they were the same: No one understands them, they have no parents and they are both living with hate to them, about who and what they both are.

"Well, I think we are more alike than you realize Lupin. Mother maybe thinks the same thing about me," Sirius said as he picked up a stick and threw it into the puddle in front of them. Remus looked at him and hums.

"I guess your right Black. Do you think that we will get our stuff soon?" Remus said as he looked at the book in his hands. Sirius smiled a little and said:

"I hope so," Remus smiled and then continue to read until he fell asleep: full moon really can get to you after it. Sirius looked up from his thoughts to see the werewolf sleeping. Sirius let out a breath as he thought of what happened in the past day. Sirius then closed his eyes as he fell asleep also.

_A week ago: life was going as well as it can be for Sirius, but it was not great. Sirius was in his room looking at his Hogwarts letter when his father called: "Boy. Get down here, I need to speak to you," Sirius sighed and walked out the room fearing the worse. When Sirius got down into the dining room he sighed when he saw his father. "We are going out in a few minutes. I want you to be on your best beaver. Do you understand me?" Sirius nodded slowly not meeting his father's dead gray eyes. "Good. Now get ready," Sirius nodded again and left the room. _

_ Dinner went, well better then Sirius thought but he almost lost it and that would have not been a good thing. Sirius was in his room now looking at his Hogwarts letter when his mother called him downstairs. Sirius sighed and walked out of the room however as he made his way to the stare Regulus his little brother came out of his room and pushed Sirius down the stairs. Sirius then fell hard on his arm, hearing it break as he closed his eyes in pain however he stood and ignored the pain as he walked back into the dining room. _

Sirius woke with a start, not because of the memory but because Remus was shaking him awake. "Lupin, what?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes as he looked around him and then met the eyes of Remus.

"It's time for lunch and then Nick wants to talk to us again," Sirius sighed as he stood with Remus doing the same. "Well, I'll raise you," Remus added as he broke into a run.

"Hey, no fair, your faster," Sirius said as he ran after Remus.

"Ha, I win Black, you lose," Remus said laughing as he walked in with Sirius behind him laughing along with Remus as they walked down the hall getting lost in the other kids that they are living with.

**A/N: How was that? I'm sorry if James has not come into the story yet, he will soon. I'm still trying to find out when to put him in. Tell me what you think. I love writing this story and I can't wait to see where my mind takes it, also I can't wait for you all to see that. I'm sorry if this is short. Anyway, thank you are for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	5. Shopping and new brother's

After lunch, Sirius and Remus entered Nick's office. Both boys were worried that Jonathon would be in there but when they walked in, he was not. This confused them both, but they did not really care that he was in there. "Hello Sirius, Remus," Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who also nodded. "Please sit down. I would like to have a word with you two," Remus and Sirius both sat down still confused.

"What do you want to talk to us about sir?" Remus asked speaking for them both of them. Nick smiled a little, but Sirius was not buying it at the moment, he was unsure why. This man helped him, helped him when he had nowhere else to go, why does he not trust him? Sirius let out a sigh and looked at Remus who looked at Nick with his tired amber-green eyes.

"I made arrangements for me to take you shopping for your school stuff, alone. I don't really think that you would like to go with any of the other kids," Remus and Sirius smiled and nodded however Nick looks like he has something else to tell them.

"You can yell at us sir, for what happened at breakfast," Sirius said looking down at the desk, not meeting Nick's eyes. Nick looked at him and sighed. However, he did not say anything for a while until he sighed and said:

"I'm not going to yell at you for that. you were helping a friend; I don't think you two see it, but I think you two are friends now. So why do you call each other Lupin and Black?" Remus looked at Sirius and sighed.

"I don't know sir. Maybe we don't trust each other just yet," Nick hummed when Remus said this and then he said:

"Or maybe you are scared to get attached to each other because you don't what to lose what you have as friends. I see it all the time," Remus and Sirius hummed and nodded but they did not say anything. Nick hummed again and then said: "Ok guys you may go now. I'll tell you when we are leaving tomorrow later," Remus and Sirius nod as they stood and left the room.

Remus and Sirius walked back outside in silence lost in their own thoughts on what Nick has said. Once they walked back over to the tree that they were sitting by, they ran into Jonathon. "Lookie what we have here. The monster and his guard dog," Remus looked at him with his eyes turning amber.

"What do you want Jonny?" Sirius asked putting a hand on Remus's shoulder to stop him from attacking. Jonathon laughed but he did not say anything right away. Remus in this time of silence allowed the wolf to take over. Sirius looked at the young werewolf with a sigh.

"Oh, is the wolf getting angry?" Jon said with a laugh Remus's eyes turned a deep amber.

"Why you little…." Remus trailed off as he shook his shoulder free of Sirius's hand. Remus started to slowly walk to Jonathon panting in anger. The young werewolf was about to strike when Nick came outside.

"Hey!" Nick called as he walked over to the three of them. Remus who was still allowing the wolf to take over, looked over to Nick and let out a sigh but it sounded more like a growl. Nick slowly walked over to Remus and said: "Mr. Lupin, don't let the wolf take over. That's what your father wanted. Remember he said this in his letter to you?" Remus let out a breath as his eyes turned back to its nice green with a little bit of amber. Sirius let out a breath also and looked to Jonathon who had no fear in his eyes bit anger. Then as Remus calmed down Jonathon ran to the young werewolf and pushed him to the ground. Remus looked at him with his eyes turning amber once again.

"You little…You're the monster. Not me," Remus called as he stood up eyes a deep amber. Sirius, however, held him back when Remus tried to attack Jonathon. Sirius sighed and said:

"Lupin, Lupin calm down. Moony calm down," Remus looked at him when he said this and let out a breath. Then his eyes turned back to its nice warm green, but you can still see the amber in them. Nick was amazed by this. Then after a moment of quiet, Nick spoke but he was using a firm voice:

"Jonathon go your room. You are no longer able to be near or talk to Remus and Sirius again understand?" Jonathon who was too shocked to say anything nodded.

"Yes…...Nicky…sir," he said in a shaky voice, but he was laughing also. Remus and Sirius both sighed and watched with glares as Jonathon walked back inside laughing at Sirius and Remus.

After the events of the day, Remus and Sirius were in their room looking at their Hogwarts letters, not speaking to one another. Remus also was reading his letter that Dumbledore and the letter that his parents left him with tears in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. Sirius was looking at his letter when he was done, he looked up to Remus with a sigh. "Hey, um, Lupin," Remus looked at his friend with tears still in his eyes. He then wiped them from his eyes and said:

"Call me Remus please," Sirius smiled at this, but he felt sad when he heard the sadness behind Remus's voice.

"Then you can call me Sirius then," Sirius said with a smile. The young werewolf smiled back and said:

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Remus still had tears in his but at this point, he did not wipe them from his eyes. Sirius laughed with excitement and bounced on his bed laughing some more. Remus laughed at this and rolled his eyes. Sirius Stopped bouncing and said:

"I agree with you there Remus. I wonder what house we will be in. I know that I don't want to be in Slytherin," Remus nodded in agreement, but he did not say anything as he pulled out a book and started to read as he listened to Sirius talking about school.

Remus and Sirius woke bright and early so they can get ready and eat. Then they can go get their shopping for school. Sirius was talking about school all throughout the morning and until they got to Diagon Alley. After they got all of their stuff they went to their final stop: Ollivander's for their wands. This is when they meet a boy about their age. Little did they know, that this is when their lives will change forever. "Hello," the mother said to the two orphans. She was kind looking with black hair and kind green eyes. Next to her was the father. He also was kind looking and had black hair, but his eyes were hazel. Then in between, them was the boy their age. He looked just like his father.

"Hello," Nick said to her and then looked at Remus and Sirius who both looked at the boy and said:

"Hi," they said this together. The boy around their age smile and said:

"Hi. I'm James Potter," Sirius smiled and said, speaking for the both of them:

"I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin," James looked around him and then smirked a little. Then he pulled out his wand and said:

"This is my wand. Can I see yours?" He said with a bragging tone to his voice. Remus and Sirius both smirked and pulled out their own. Remus for the first time since he met James spoke:

"Well these are our wands," Nick who was talking with James's parents walked back over to Remus and Sirius and said:

"Ok, boys we need to get back before lunch. After that, I need to speak to you about what happened yesterday with Jon," Remus and Sirius both nod with a sigh.

"Yes sir," Sirius said looking down to the floor. Remus was looking at James with Nick said this, but he did not say anything as the all three of them left the store leaving the Potter's alone. The small family was in silence until James's mother said:

"Those poor boys," Mr. Potter nodded in agreement. James, however, looked at his parents with confusion.

"What do you mean mum?" James asked his mom as they walked out of the store however his mom did not say anything. James hummed as he and his family walked down the road to get lunch.

Sirius was happy knowing that he has a friend and that he was going to Hogwarts. He had thought that he could not go because of him being in this place. Remus felt the same, but he was glad that he gets to go for a whole mother reason. The two friends walked down the road along with Nick when they ran into another small family. Only this time, instead of a boy the small family had a girl their age. This girl had bright red hair and bight green eyes. She was taller then Remus but not as tall as Sirius. "Oh Hello," she said to the two orphans, but she did not know this.

"Hello," Remus said in a shy voice. The girl was about the same age as them just like James.

"My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?" she asked looking at Nick who started to talk to the two boys.

"We will go back in ten minutes," he said to them. Remus and Sirius nodded, and Sirius said:

"Yes Sir," Nick nodded and walked over to Lily's parents and started to talk to them. Lily hummed when she saw that Nick did not look like Remus or Sirius and neither did Sirius nor Remus looked like brothers.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said as he put a hand over his heart proudly and with a flirty smile and on his face. Remus rolled his eyes.

'_Well, they act like brother's.' _ Lily thought with a smile. Then she heard Remus laugh a little still rolling his eyes.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the young werewolf said still using a shy voice. Remus was not used to talking to other kids even the ones his age.

"Are you guys getting your school stuff too?" She asked as a thought popped in her head. Sirius and Remus both nodded slowly. Lily nodded knowing that she should ask this question. "Can I ask you two something?" she asked voice shaking a little. Remus nodded knowing what she was going to ask. So, Remus closed his eyes as he waited for her to ask. Sirius sighed and looked at the sky. Then when she asked: "Do you guys live in an orphanage?" Sirius looked at her sharply and sighed again then he said:

"Yes, Remus and I do. My parents just left me two days ago," Sirius had hate in his voice that made Remus open his eyes and nod slowly, but he did not say anything. Lily saw the sadness and hate in both boys eyes sighed and said:

"Right, sorry I should not have asked that," Remus smiled at how sweet her voice was. Then Sirius brought up something about Hogwarts and soon they all forgot what they were talking about before.

After ten minutes Sirius and Remus said good-bye to Lily and returned home for the time being because little did, they know that the Potter's were planning on taking them home later that day. Sirius and Remus were packing their school trunks when James's parent's arrived at the orphanage. Nick was in his office when they walked in. "Good afternoon," he said to the Potter's.

"Hello," Mr. Potter said as he shook Nick's hand, Mrs. Potter did the same.

"Now who would you two have in mind?" Nick asked as he pulled out some files of some kids. Mr. Potter smiled and said:

"We would love to adopt the boys that were with you this morning," Nick smiled and pulled out the files of Remus and Sirius. Remus's file read:

"_Name: Remus John Lupin_

_Age: Eleven_

_Hobbies: Reading, running and pranking. {Most of the time}_

_Allergies: Sliver_

_Other: Remus has Lycanthropy {Werewolf}."_

James's Parents hummed and then smiled not caring that Remus is a werewolf. Next, they read Sirius's file. It read.

_Name: Sirius Orion Black. _

_Age Eleven. _

_Hobbles: Pranking and writing. _

_Allergies: None_

_Other: Has trust issues and has a temper. However, he is very loving, he just needs to learn that some people love him."_

Nick looked at them with a smile and asked:

"Well. What do you think?" James's parent's smile and both nod.

"We will take them both. We don't care that Remus is a werewolf. He deserves someone to love him," James's mother said with a smile. Nick smiled and said.

"That's great. You can go get the boys now but first I will bring in the nurse, so you know what to do on the full moon," the Potter's both nod again.

Sirius and Remus were laughing and eating candy when a knock came on the door. Remus put his new Hogwarts book down and said:

"Come in," Sirius put down his letter from Hogwarts when the door opened. The next few minutes felt like time was slowed down. All because Mr. Potter said that he and his wife would love to take them home with them. Remus looked at the people that want him and said: "Why do you want me, sir? I'm a monster," Remus said with sadness in his voice. However, Mr. Potter shook his head.

"We don't care about that Remus. We want you, and you can't change what you are. By the way, it was not your fault," Remus smiled at this and then nodded.

"Thank you, sir. When can we leave?" Remus asked as he got off his bed and pulled his new trunk out as he started to pack the rest of his things. Sirius smiled when his new parents helped him pack his things.

"We can go now. If you like," Remus and Sirius both nodded. Once they were done packing the Potter's and their new son's left. Remus smirked at Jonathon who was watching this.

**A/N: I did not mean for this to be really long but I guess it works like this. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm really loving this and I hope you guys are too. Jonathon might come back I don't really know how to put him back in. Have a nice day and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland. **


	6. Welcome home my brothers

**A/N: Hey guys, quick word. I forgot to talk about Sirius's arm. His arm is still broken. I'm sorry if I forgot about it. Thank you and enjoy. **

Sirius felt like he could just hug the Potter's, but he still felt like he could not trust them. He even felt this way when he walked into the house, his new house. Sirius smiled to himself once he walked in along with Remus who seemed nervous. Sirius could not blame him, I mean he was a very shy kid, not to mention a werewolf, a werewolf with no other family. Remus looked at Mr. Potter with a smile, but he saw fear in his green eyes. "It's ok Remus. Noting will happen. I would like to show you the basement. Ok, Sirius, I think James is in the living room. Would you like to say hi while I take Remus downstairs and then we can show you your rooms?" Sirius and Remus nodded as he and Mr. Potter walked downstairs, Remus left his trunk behind as he walked down states. While Sirius walked into the living room to see James.

"Hello," Sirius said as he walked up behind James, dragging his trunk behind him. James looked up from his broom and smiled. Sirius smiled back but when he saw the broom his eyes went wide. "Wow. Your broom. Have you flown on it yet?" Sirius asked voice getting excitement. James looked at Sirius and nodded.

"Yes. Oh yes. Do you have a broom? Do you want to fly?" James asked standing up and taking his broom in his hand. Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I have one I stole it from my brother. Let me get it and then we can ask," James nodded as he looked at Sirius with a smile on his face. Then he looked to the door when Remus and his father walked in.

"Dad can Sirius and I fly outside before dinner?" James asked using puppy-dog eyes which Sirius and Remus laughed at. Mr. Potter sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but be careful alright. Oh, and Sirius we should take that sling off. I think your arm is healed," Mr. Potter said as he removed the bandage on Sirius's arm. Sirius smiled and nodded thanks, but he did not say anything as he pulled out his broom from his trunk and nodded to a James. James nodded back as he and Sirius ran to the door, but Sirius stopped when he looked at Remus who was looking around nervously.

"Are you coming, Remus?" Sirius asked his new brother. Remus looked at Sirius and nodded. However, he said something that Sirius nor James did not want to hear:

"I don't like flying," Sirius and James turned around and stared at him.

"What!" they both said with their eyes wide and mouths open. "Why?!" James asked as he opened the back door and walked outside with Sirius behind him. Remus sighed and took a book out of his trunk and followed his new brothers outside.

Remus was reading and watching his new family fly around the yard. The young werewolf had no idea how that was fun, so he was staying down on the ground where he belonged. "I'm going to beat you, James," Remus heard Sirius call using his werewolf ears which was one of the only things he liked about being a werewolf.

"No! I'll beat you!" Remus rolled his eyes and laughed a little. At this point, Mr. Potter walked out.

"I think their having fun," Remus turned around and smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, it seems that they are. I don't think that this is a fun activity though. Maybe my new found brothers will find something that we all love," Remus said mostly to himself, but Mr. Potter nodded as he looked at the book that Remus was reading. Remus smiled when he saw a confused look on his new father's face. "It's a muggle book. My mother gave it to me for my birthday. The book is called: _ Sherlock Homles." _ Remus said with another smile as he watched Sirius and James. Mr. Potter hums and looked at his son and then to his new son.

"Is the basement ok? Do we need to…..." Mr. Potter trailed off. Remus sighed and nodded.

"It's fine. I still need to tell James though. I hate this part. Telling people about what I am," Remus sighed and looked at James and Sirius. "They get along. I don't understand why people don't like what I am. I mean I do, but they don't see me, people don't see the scared boy. All they see is the monster. The monster that everyone hates. I hate myself because of what I am," Remus had tears in his eyes now as he looked away from Mr. Potter as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. At this point, James and Sirius landed.

"Ah man, I can't believe you stole that broom. Is that why it says _R.A.B_ on it?" James asked as they walked over to the porch. However, before Sirius could say anything, he looked at Remus who had tears in his eyes. Sirius sighed but he did not ask anything however James did not know Remus, so he asked: "What's wrong Remus?" Remus looked at his new brother with a sigh, but he did not say anything as he wiped the tears from his green-amber eyes.

"Noting," Remus muttered as he closed his book and then went inside. Mr. Potter hums and looks to Sirius and James and sighed.

"Right, come on boys dinner time," James and Sirius both nod but James was worried about his new brother.

'_What's wrong with Remus?' _ James thought as he followed Sirius and his father inside for dinner.

**A/N: Sorry if this is late guys. I just got way into Assassin's Creed and I'm sorry if I have not been working on this. Sorry if this part is short. Thank you for bearing with me. Anyway, tell me what you think. -Captain Voxland. **


	7. I dont care what you are, brother

Dinner was nice in Remus's eyes, but he was still worried about telling James about what he was. Sirius saw this on his face, but he did not say anything to his brother as he took a sip from his Butterbeer. Remus looked at his new family and sighed. Then he nodded to Mr. Potter who nodded back as if he knew what the young werewolf was talking about. "You can do it, Remus," Remus sighed knowing he was right. Then he looked to James who did not seem to notice what was going on but when he felt Remus's amber eyes on him, he looked up to see the fear in Remus's eyes.

"Um, James there is something that I need to tell you," Remus said slowly as he looked at Sirius who nodded and sighed knowing what Remus was going to say. "Now you might hate me but that's okay, everyone hates me on what I am," James raised an eyebrow but allowed Remus to speak. Remus sighed and continued "Now, I'm a…. a monster, a werewolf. I said that you can hate me and that's ok. I hate myself too," Remus said not meeting James's eyes. James sighed but he did not say anything which made Remus tense but then James started to laugh.

"Realy you think that I will hate you because of what you are. I don't care that you're a werewolf. You're my brother. Don't call yourself a monster. That's not right to call yourself that, I think you should look past everything. I'm mean, your only a wolf on the full moon, right? It's not like you're a full wolf all the time," James said as he got off his chair and walked over to Remus's chair as did Sirius. Remus watched with tears in his eyes as this happened.

"Remus, I know that you're not a monster. I know that I have known you for two days, but I know that you're not one," Sirius said with a smile. Remus smiled back at him and nodded.

"Your right Sirius you too James. Thank you. now can we eat and stop talking about my life hardships?" Remus said with a smirk which made James and Sirius laugh but James's parents did not, but they were glad that the three boys were getting along.

After dinner, Mr. Potter took the boys to show their rooms. Remus was scared of this part but then again, they did not care about what he was, so he was not all that worried. However, that worried feeling that Remus felt inside went away when he opened the door to his room. Remus's green eyes filled with tears when he saw the room. Books lined the walls and on his bed frame. Tears filled the werewolf's eyes as he turned around and smiled the biggest smile ever. "Thank you. Thank you. Wait, when did you get all of this and how did you know all of this?" Remus asked as he wiped the happy tears from his eyes. Mr. Potter smiled and said:

"Well do you remember when you and Sirius went out for ice cream?" Remus nodded and looked at James who gave him a look. "Well, while you were doing that, I went to get all of this. I did the same for you to Sirius," Sirius smiled as did Remus. "Well, while do we see your room, Sirius," Sirius nodded as Remus stayed behind in his room to unpack his things.

Sirius also had tears in his eyes when he saw his room, only his did not know what to do with this feeling, be loved. I mean Regulus loved him, but not like this. "I love it," Sirius said quietly with a small smile, but he was hiding his happy tears in his warm gray eyes. Which Mr. Potter saw but he smiled it anyway. Sirius looked around the room. Just like Remus's the walls were red and gold, no snakes. Which made Sirius happy, he hated snakes. There was a small desk by his bed which was bigger than Regulus which made him even happier. Like Remus's room, Sirius had books and shelves but unlike Remus, he did not have many. "Thank you, sir," Sirius said quietly again. Mr. Potter smiled and then said:

"You can call me dad if you want. Or Ben," Sirius nodded liking the idea that he does not have to call him father or sir like his old father and mother. The Black heir smiled to himself at this which Ben saw. "Well, why don't you and the others hang out before you go to bed," Sirius and James nodded as they walked into Sirius's room more. Remus walked in a few minutes later.

"What do you guys what to do?" Sirius asked as he took a sip from his butterbeer. James smiled at his new brothers; he has two new brothers. He could not wait to do things with them and go to Hogwarts with them. He can't wait to get to know them. James looked at Sirius and then at Remus who was looking at a book. Then he cleared his throat and said:

"I think we should get to know one another. I know that sounds stupid but…..." Remus laughed as did Sirius.

"We don't think that James," Remus said as he put his book down. James smiled and then started to talk about flying again soon Sirius joined in with Remus listening but not talking about it. Then Sirius looks at Remus and stared at him until Remus looked at him and asked:

"What? Oh, sorry I'm not used to talking with people sorry," Remus put down his book and sighed while Sirius and James nodded knowing why but they did not push him about it, not yet anyway.

"So, Remus, why don't you like flying? I mean you feel free in the air with the wind blowing. You don't have to worry about anything noting at all. I love the feeling," Remus nodded in understanding, but he just did not feel that way. He, however, felt that way when he was running or reading. The young werewolf sighed and said:

"I understand Sirius. however, I think I feel that way when I'm reading or running through the woods as a human, not in wolf form you know. Also, I like to get lost in a different world," Remus was looking out the window. James smiled and nodded as he listened to these kids, kids of his age that had been through so much. James smiled again when he thought of that redhead that he saw when he was shopping. Sirius saw this and laughed.

"Thinking about someone you like?" Sirius asked in a sing-song voice that made Remus laugh.

"Who are you thinking about James?" Remus joined in not thinking about how childish that sounded but the young werewolf did not care. Soon all four boys started talking about Lily, the girl Sirius and Remus meet while they were shopping. This, of course, made James yell:

"What! What is she like? Tell me, please," Remus rolled his green eyes and laughed so did Sirius.

"She's nice," Remus said in a dreamy voice that made it sound like Remus liked her too, but he does not. "I'm going to bed. Last full moon is still getting to me," James and Sirius nodded as Remus left the room. Soon James left the room and all three boys where asleep. Two in their new house and one with two new brothers.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. Sorry if it's short, I did not know what else to put in this chapter. Writer's block, I hate that. anyway, tell me what you think. I really don't know where I'm going with this story so, I guess I'll make it up again. Lol, have a nice day and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	8. One month more

It has been a month since Remus and Sirius moved in with James and they are both loving it. However, it was just the full moon and Remus was sleeping upstairs, this worried everyone for they never had to deal with a werewolf before, but then again not a lot of people do. James and Sirius were outside flying while the Potter's were in the dining room talking. "Dear, I'm worried about Remus," Ben looked at his wife and hummed.

"Don't worry Lucy. He said that he will be fine later. He just needs rest," Lucy nodded with a sigh.

"James and Sirius really do love flying don't they?" Ben laughed and nodded as he watched James and Sirius fly around the yard. Ben Potter nodded but he did not say anything as he watched his son's fly around and laughing.

Remus opened his eyes when his door opened. The young werewolf let out a breath when James and Sirius walked in. "Hey Rem," Sirius said walking over to Remus's bed. Remus smiled but did not say anything. James smiled back at him and sighed.

"How did…. did it go?" James asked looking at the window it was raining now, this is why they were inside. Remus sighed and said after he cleared his throat:

"It's been worse," Remus's voice was rough and quiet, but James and Sirius heard it all the same. Sirius hummed and sat on his bed. The boys fell quiet after Remus said this as they got lost in their own thoughts. Remus, of course, was wondering why they were in his room but then again, he liked the company of his brothers. At this point, Remus smiled when a thought came into his mind. "We go to Hogwarts in a month," Remus said with a smile. Sirius and James smiled at their werewolf brother.

"Hey, your right Rem. Hogwarts. We can be full wizards. Imagine getting on that train," James said with hope in his voice. Remus smiled as he listened to James talk about what house he'll be in. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor like dad," James said as he jumped off Remus's bed and swung his hands around like a sword. Sirius smiled but then he sighed.

"I don't want to be a snake. I'll prove that I'm not my mother's son anymore. I'll be a Gryffindor too," James and Remus smiled at Sirius after he said this. "What house do you think you'll be in Rem?" Sirius asked Remus who cleared his throat. Remus then hummed and then said:

"Maybe Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," James and Sirius nodded as the brothers fell quiet.

It was dinner time now. Remus felt a little better, but he still felt weak and to know one's surprise he was craving meat. So, this is what the whole family was eating. However, Remus's was not all the way cooked. "So, boys are you ready for Hogwarts?" Ben asked his son's. James's eyes grew wide and cheered making Sirius and Remus laugh. Soon the whole family was laughing. Once they calmed down, they all started to talk about random things.

At the end of dinner, the brother's went up to talk in James's room. However, they did not talk for long because Remus went to bed for, he was still really weak and tired and was falling asleep where he was sitting on the floor. So, James and Sirius were left alone in James's room. "I feel really bad for Remus," Sirius said looking at the door. "I wonder what happened to his parents?" Sirius added thinking out loud. James hummed and asked:

"Has he told you?" Sirius however only sighed and did not say anything.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius stood up. James watched him as he left the room. "Good night James," Sirius added as he smiled a little. James smiled back and said:

"Good night Sirius,"

_It has been a week since Sirius was pushed down the stairs and Sirius was locked in his room. The Black heir could not take it anymore. He hated being locked in places, this house, and his family. Sirius flinched at his arm as he moved it a little when he was trying to read a book. He hates reading but that was the only thing he could do at the moment. Sirius sighed when he looked out the window. This is when an idea came into his mind "I'll run. I'll run away, away from this house and this family," Sirius said out loud as he got off his bed and walked over to the window. He knew that he'll be in so much trouble if he ran away but he had to get out of this house. Sirius sighed and then opened the window and climbed down and out. Little did he know that his little brother was playing outside. however, this did not stop him from running own the road with Regulus behind him. _

"_Oh, brother. Where are you going?" Regulus called after his brother who did not stop running _

_ Sirius was still running when he ended up in Muggle London. What made him stop however was a man for he ran into him making Sirius fall to the ground. "Oh, my. Are you ok son?" he asked Sirius who got to his feet. Sirius did not say anything as he flinched at his arm. The man saw this with his eyes growing wide. "Your arm is broken," this was not a question. Sirius knew that he would be in trouble if he talked to this muggle, but he wanted to be cared for: to be loved by someone. _

"_My little brother pushed me down the stairs. My arm broke. My so-called family does not care," Sirius said not meeting the man's eyes. The man hummed as he looked at Sirius. Then he looked at his arm. _

"_May I see your arm?" he asked in a shaky but firm voice. Sirius could hear anger behind his voice, but he knew that he was not mad at him. Sirius slowly nodded however right before he could show him his arm Regulus ran up behind him. _

"_Sirius, brother…we…. we need to get back home," Regulus said out of breath. Sirius turned around and sighed. _

"_I don't have to go anywhere Reg. I don't think mother or father would care that I'm gone. If they curse me again, beat me again. I don't care," Sirius turned around to the man again. _

"_You'll learn Sirius," Sirius froze to the sound of his mother's cold voice. The man watched as Sirius walked back over to his mother not meeting her eyes as he walked. Sirius was looking down at the ground even when he got to his mother. The man had anger flow through him when the mother slapped this boy: her own son right in the face. Then she grasped his arm tight and then gently took the other boy's hand. After a minute, this family left. The man stared out to where they had walked to for a while until he shook his head and walked away. _

Sirius woke with a start, but he did not scream. He knew that if he screamed, he'll wake everyone and he'll be beaten, he always is. Sirius sighed as he ran a hand over his face and through his black hair. The Black heir got out of bed and then walked out of his room and down the stairs to get some water, and maybe he can run around the yard. Remus stirred in his sleep as one full moon night went through his mind. The terrible night went through his mind. The night that he lost everything.

_Remus was getting ready for another full moon with the help of this mother however the young werewolf was worried about his father who was always home early on the full moon, but he was not back yet. Remus was eating rather slowly when his mother walked over to him. "Your father will be home soon son. I know he will ok. You don't need to worry," Remus nodded but he did not say anything as he looked at the door which opened. "That's your father," Remus let out a breath when he got the sent of his father who just opened the door. _

"_Remus, Hope I'm home," Remus heard him call but he could hear nerves in his voice. However, Remus was too weak to ask him. Remus smiled when he heard him walk into the dining room. Remus, however, was too weak to hug him, so his father gave him one while Remus was sitting down. Little did they both know is that this will be the last time that they will hug. Lyall smiled when he pulled out of the hug, but Remus could see sadness and anger in his eyes and in his voice when he asked: "Are you, ready son?" Remus let out a shaky breath and nodded but he did not say anything for he was too weak to speak. After Remus was done eating Hope Lupin picked up her son and carried him down to the basement of the small house. Hope then hugged her son. Then she chained him down so he will not break free and hurt anyone which Remus fears the most. She then kissed him on his head and said:_

"_I love you, son, I'll be here in the morning," Remus slowly nodded not knowing that she will not be there. Remus then watched his mother leave the basement. After the moon went down Remus opened his eyes with a groan and waited, he waited for his mother, his father too come down and take care of him, nurse him back to health but no one came. _

**A/N: Well, that was a sad way to end this chapter. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, tell me what you think. See you next time and Happy Easter if you celebrate it. -Captain Voxland**


	9. I never said good-bye

Remus woke with a scream and with tears in his green -amber eyes and falling down his face. This is when the Potter's came into the room. "Remus?" Ben asked as he sat on Remus's bed. Remus did not seem to notice that they were in the room. At this point, James and Sirius walked in as well. Only Sirius knew what was going on, but he did not say anything as he walked in the room slowly. Remus let out a sigh, but he still did not say anything as he looked at Sirius who nodded slowly. Remus let out a breath again and said:

"I'm okay," Remus lied but Ben did not by this. Remus sighed and looked at Sirius and then at James who had no idea what was going on with his new brother. Remus sighed once again as more tears formed in his eyes. Sirius let out a sigh and walked over to Remus's bed where he wrapped him in his arms.

"Was it about your parents?" Sirius said in a low whisper. Remus let out a sob that filled the room breaking everyone's hearts.

"I want to kill him!" Remus called in between his sobs that still filled the room. "It's his fault I'm like this. No! It's fathers fault! If he did not get that…that monster mad, then…...then…..." Remus trailed off as he started to cry in Sirius's arms. At this point, James got into the hug as well. The adults in the room left the room leaving James and Sirius to take care of this.

After Remus's nightmare, he stayed away for his brother's all morning. He hates how they had to see him like that: weak and not the strong boy that his parents wanted him to be. It wasn't until after lunch when Sirius and James walked into Remus's room. They found him on his bed reading. However, when they walked into the room Remus did not look up from his book. "Remus?" Sirius questioned when he walked over to his werewolf brother. However, Remus did not look at Sirius when he said this, nor did he look at James when he sat on the bed.

"Why have you been up here all day? Was it… it that nightmare?" James asked as he sat on the bed as well. Remus let out a breath, but he did not say anything. "Remus tell us, please. Who do you want to kill?" James asked looking at the book in Remus's hands. Remus put the book down. His brothers did not expect what they saw: amber eyes, not his warm green but amber. There were tear stains on his face and more tears forming in his eyes.

"Greyback," Remus said with a sigh. "That werewolf, that monster killed my family, bit me. I think he tried to take me as well. I don't remember that part. This is all his fault. You don't know what it's like Black!" Remus snapped even though he did not mean too. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Your right Rem. I don't, but I don't think you can take him on. Your eleven and don't know magic yet," Remus sighed but he did not say anything. James let out a breath and sighed as well.

"We are sorry Remus," Remus smiled but he shook his head as he looked to the window. Then he looked back at Sirius and said:

"I never got a chance to say good-bye. My mum said that she'll be right there. How…..." Remus trailed off as tears fell out of his amber eyes. Sirius sighed and hugged Remus just like in the morning. James did the same thing.

They sat there for a while until Remus wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, guys," Remus said with a smile as they pulled apart.

"Your welcome Rem. Why don't we go downstairs and run around," Sirius said with a smile. Remus and James smiled back.

"We can play some tag," James and Sirius looked at Remus with confused looks on their faces. The young werewolf laughed at his brother's faces. "It's a muggle game. You run around while someone chases you," Remus told them as he got off the bed and walked to the door. Sirius and James smiled and both nod.

"That sounds like fun," James said with a laugh. Remus smiled when he did not talk about bringing his broom into this game. Sirius smiled and only nodded as he ran out the door. James and then Remus followed his brothers out the door.

It was late at night now, everyone was asleep, all but Remus. He could not bring himself to go through this nightmare again, seeing that night that made his life even worse. How can his life be worse than it already his? Remus sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his room which was dark, telling his new found family that he was asleep but really, he was not. Little did he know, that Sirius was not asleep either. Remus sighed and walked over to the door, where he left it to go downstairs., He did not know that he will find Sirius in the living room looking into the dark fireplace. Remus let out a breath when he walked into the living room. He almost jumped when he saw Sirius sitting down in front of him. "Sirius. Can't sleep?" Remus asked even though he kind of knew the answer. Sirius sighed and nodded but he did not say anything as he looks at the werewolf. "I'm sorry about earlier. I did not mean to snap at you and James. I don't really like to show people myself when I let the wolf free," Sirius nodded with a sigh, but he did not say anything as he looked at the fireplace.

"I think we should get some sleep. I know that we might not want to but…." Remus nodded as he looked outside and sighed.

"There is something that I should tell you first," Remus said. Sirius looked at him with his warm gray eyes. Remus let out a breath before he answered. "I'm afraid of the moon. I don't want to hurt you or…... or James or this kind family that took us in. what if…. what if I do hurt you? I don't think I can live with myself if I do," Sirius sighed but he nodded anyway. Sirius looked at Remus studying him. He looked tired and his green eyes were back not the dark amber ones. Sirius realized that those only come up when Remus lets the wolf free or he's mad. Sirius nodded and sighed again before he said:

"It's ok to be scared of something Rem. I don't think you will hurt anyone. I think we should really get to bed before someone wakes up and yells at us," Remus nodded but he could see the fear in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

'_What did they do to you Sirius?' _ Remus thought as he walked back to his room with Sirius close behind him.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this part and thank you for reading the story. Tell me what you think. Is this part good? Do you like how I'm writing James, Sirius, and Remus? Well anyway, thank you again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	10. Two weeks time

Two weeks, they were going to go to school in two weeks week. Remus could not wait however he was worried about the full moon's. Dumbledore told him that he made so arrangements for him to transform every full moon, but he had no idea what that was. Remus sighed as he watched James and Sirius play chess from the pages of his book. Remus took a deep breath before he said: "What do you guys think school will be like?" this was not the question that Remus wanted to ask but this one slipped out of his mouth first. James looked up from the chess game as did Sirius. Sirius smiled at James eyes who's eyes went wide.

"I don't know Remus. Dad said its really fun and there is a lot of learning which I'm sure you're going to love Remus," James said with a smile. Remus smiled and looked at Sirius who only nodded. Remus nodded knowing that Sirius was worried that he was going to be in the same house as his old family. If you can call them a family. Remus smiled but his brothers could see the pain in his eyes and his pale face. This is when they knew that the full moon was soon.

"When is it?" Sirius asked bluntly but Remus knew what he was talking about. The young werewolf sighed and said:

"Four days from now. Love the full moon," Remus said the last part with a hint of sarcasm. James nodded but he did not say anything nor did Sirius as the brothers fell quiet.

Remus was outside when Sirius walked out along with James. "Hey Rem," Sirius said as he sat down next to him with James doing the same.

"What were you guys doing while I was out here?" Remus asked looking to the now setting sun. Sirius could hear something in his voice, but he could not place what it was. However, he did not ask as he looked at James who shared a look with him. Then Sirius said:

"Beating James at chess," Remus laughed but it was a dry one. James heard this but he did not say anything. James sighed and looked at the sunset. "I can't believe that we are going to go to school soon. Not as strangers but brothers," Sirius said looking at the sky with a smile. James and Remus smiled too.

"My mum said to me once that we are can be great and no one is evil. Everyone has a good side and a bad side," Sirius smiled at this and nodded.

"Your right Rem. Why don't we go inside dinner is ready," Remus smiled and said:

"All you think about is food James," James rolled his eyes and laughed. Sirius did the same as they all walked into the house.

Five days later or and Remus was resting in his bed with a new book that Ben Potter got him. However, it was hard to read because of the pain that he felt everywhere. Remus sighed and looked at the book he was reading. Then with an angry sigh, he threw the book across the room and screamed. The book hit the door and fell to the floor. The young werewolf then put his head in his hands as angry tears formed in his eyes. Sometime later Sirius ran into the room after he heard the hardcover book hit the door of Remus's room. "Rem?" Sirius said in a quiet voice as he walked into the room. Remus, however, did not say anything or remove his hands from his face. Remus?" Sirius asked again but Remus still did not look at him.

"Go away, Sirius!" Remus said in a harsh voice. Sirius sighed but he did not leave. Instead, he walked over to Remus's bed and sat down. This made the young werewolf look at him. "What do you want Black?" Remus snapped with his eyes flashing amber again, but Sirius did not care.

"I'm worried about you Rem. Can't, you see that?" Sirius said looking at his brother. Remus let out a sigh that sounded like a growl.

"Yes, sorry Sirius but you don't know what I'm feeling you're not a monster. People don't treat you like a freak, a…. a monster. People don't see you as a dangers beast. They don't see a boy, a scared boy with no family, no friends. Tell me this Black: Do people say that of you?" Remus had tears in his eyes now as they changed back to green. Sirius sighed again and nodded.

"People do see me different Rem. Do you know what it's like to be the heir of a family that are mostly dark wizards and witches?" Even my little brother wants to be one," Remus sighed and nodded.

"Right sorry Sirius, I forgot," Sirius smiled and pulled Remus in for a small hug. Once he pulled out of it, he said:

"Now I think you should get some sleep. You're really a pain in the ass when you're tired," Remus laughed and nodded. Remus fell asleep when Sirius left the room and closed the door.

Remus woke with a start and looked around the dark room. However, Remus froze when he smelled another werewolf. However, it was not a random werewolf, it was the one that bit him, the one that killed his parents. "Hello cub," Greyback said with a smile in the dark room. The only light that the young werewolf saw was Greyback's yellow eyes shining down at him. Remus rolled his eyes as they turned amber.

"I'm not your cub!" Remus yelled hoping that someone will hear, but no one did. Greyback laughed and walked closer to Remus.

"No one can hear you cub. Now, why don't you come with me and you can be with my family. We will care for you. You see these people don't see you as a family," it was Remus's turn to laugh only his was dry and humorless.

"I will never go with you! You killed my parents; you killed my family!" Remus yelled as the wolf took over. Greyback smiled at this and said:

"Good, good allow the wolf to take over. Now come with me cub," as he said this, he made his way to Remus's bedside and smiled. Then he reached to pick up Remus. Only he did not, instead, he pulled out a small knife and stabbed Remus in his arm and walked back to the window which was open. This made Remus think back to when he was four years old. "Good cub sleep now. I will see you later," Remus looked at him with fear and pain in his eyes as he never felt the control of Greyback before. Then after a minute and after Greyback left, Remus closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? What will happen? What do you guys think will happen? You'll have to wait until next time. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland.**


	11. Werewolfs and worry

Remus woke with a scream as he looked around for Greyback, but he was not there. Remus then felt pain in his arm as he looked down, he realized that that was no dream. Greyback was really here. The young werewolf then screamed again. Only this time the scream filled the room and then the house. Sirius and James then ran into the room after a few minutes. "Remus?" Sirius called as he was the first one in the room. However, Sirius froze when he saw blood dripping from Remus's arm

"Merlin," James breathed as he ran out of the room calling: "Mum, dad get the first aid kit!" Sirius slowly walked over to Remus who plugged his nose for he hates the smell of blood. However, Sirius could not smell it.

"Remus what did you do?" Sirius asked as he walked even closer to Remus. Remus looked at him with a look that says:

'_I did not do this.' _ Sirius saw this look and nodded but he let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Sirius asked however before Remus could open his mouth, the Potters ran into the room along with James who was holding the first aid kit. Sirius could see fear in his hazel eyes. "He did not do this sir," Sirius said as he looked at Remus who nodded and flinched at his arm.

"Ok, if he did not do this then who did and what happened?" Remus sighed and told them about Greyback being in his room. He told them about how Greyback wanted him to come with him. Ben hummed and looked at his family and then to his werewolf son. His eyes grew wide when Remus said:

"I felt a pull. Like I had to come with him like he was controlling me. I don't know what that means. Maybe the pull of the alpha. I don't know," there was a calmness to Remus's voice that shocked everyone. Ben hummed again and said:

"Alright. I'll need to tell this to the ministry," Remus paled as a thought came into his mind.

"Don't go to the ministry," he blurted out. Then he said: "Please don't tell them about Greyback. He'll kill you or…...or bite James and Sirius…or…or…or…" Remus trailed off as fear formed in his eyes and in his voice. Sirius hated seeing Remus like this as did James or anyone in this family for that matter. Ben sighed and nodded.

"Remus calm down Greyback won't hurt you or anyone in this family. I'll make sure of that. Calm down," Ben said as he pulled Remus in for a hug. "Now I think we should heal that cut. Dear can you and the boys work on that when I'm gone?" James and Sirius nod as they walked over to Remus along with Lucy.

"Thank…. thank you, sir," Remus said in a shaky sobbed filled voice. Ben nodded as he left the room while Lucy, James, and Sirius helped Remus.

Sirius was worried about Remus. He knew that Remus did not believe in himself but then again neither did Sirius, but he did not tell anyone this. "Sirius?" James cut Sirius out of his thoughts as they waited in the living room for James's parents to come back from the ministry.

"I'm sorry James. I'm just worried about Remus that's all," Sirius said speaking his emotions for the first time. James nodded not knowing this. Then he said:

"I am too Sirius," James did not look at Sirius as he said this, but Sirius knew that he was just as worried as he was.

"Did Remus really mean that Greyback will come after us?" There was fear in Sirius's voice but there was a hint of anger behind it.

"I don't know Sirius. I don't think he will. Dad will make sure that he does not," Sirius smiled and looked at the fireplace as he got lost in his own thoughts. James also got lost in his own thoughts as well.

Remus could not believe that Greyback was still out there. He hopes that he won't come back in search of him or his new family. Remus let out a breath as he watched the rain fall out of the sky and on the window. The werewolf then flinched at his arm as he looked out the window some more. Remus got lost in the calmness of the rain on the window when the door opened. Remus turned around slowly, fearing that Greyback was at the door. The bad thing about this was that the hall was dark, and Remus could not see who was in the hall. "Who's…who's there?" Remus asked voice shaking and eyes filling with tears of pain and anger. However, the light turned on and Remus saw not Greyback, but Ben Potter.

"It's just me Remus, don't worry," Remus let out a breath and walked away from the window.

"What did the ministry say?" Remus asked voice shaking even more now. Ben smiled and said:

"They are looking for him. However, you'll need to be careful. He knows your alive now," Remus nodded slowly but Ben could see a small smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

"They will catch him. I know it," Remus said with hope in his voice. Ben smiled at this and nodded. "Thank you for telling me this sir," Remus added. Ben nodded and said:

"Your welcome Rem. Can I call you Rem?" Remus nodded with his smiled even bigger now. "Ok and you don't have to call me sir you know," Remus nodded and smiled again. Ben smiled back at him and said: "I'm going downstairs to see what the boys are doing. Do you want to come with me?" Remus nodded and followed him out of the room.

Remus was happy you can tell it from looking into his green eyes. This made his family happy to see for once. However, Sirius could tell that something was bugging him, but he did not say anything to anyone. There was something that was making Sirius nervous as well, but he was too scared to say anything. However, Remus could see it in his eyes. "What's wrong Sirius?" Remus asked after dinner while the three brothers were hanging out in James's room. James had just gone to the bathroom, so Remus found this the right time to ask Sirius. Sirius let out a sigh and took a sip of his butterbeer before he said:

"School. I don't want people to think that I'm like my family. You know, mean, um hate muggles and everyone that's not a pure-blood and well," Sirius looks at Remus with a look without saying anything about Remus being a werewolf. Remus nodded but he did not say anything as he put the book that he was reading down and took a sip of his own mug of butterbeer. At this point, James came back in the room with a smile on his face.

"Guys, I have an idea," James said as he jumped on his bed. Remus and Sirius smiled at him not thinking about or talking about what Sirius was worried about.

"What?" Sirius said standing up. Remus stayed were he was and smiled but he went back to his book not caring what they were talking about, but he was still listening to them.

"When we get to school lets pull some pranks. You know, pranking," Remus looked up from his book once again to see Sirius's gray eyes grow wide.

"Yes, Merlin. James, you are amazing!" Sirius said voice getting louder and then laughing when Remus shushed him. "They will never know Rem. Come on, you like pranks, right?" Remus nodded slowly and then sighed.

"Fine but if you get me in trouble," Sirius rolled his eyes. James did the same as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ok, let's think here. What pranks do you want to do?" James asked tapping his quill on his chin. Remus rolled his eyes again and went back to his book.

Sirius let out a sigh once he got into his room. He was glad that Remus did not ask anything else and that James came back into the room before he could. However now he was alone in his room, lost in his own thoughts and worries. What lies in front of him once he gets to school? What if he's in with the snakes like the rest of his 'family'? Some many other questions formed and buzzed inside his head. Remus felt this way also, but he was thinking about other things like Greyback coming into the house and taking him or worse: killing another family that he cares to love. He's unsure if Sirius feels this way but he was glad that he kind of trusted him, right? Remus sighed as he got into his bed and closed his eyes as he prayed for no nightmares or werewolves coming into his room tonight. Sirius did the same only he prayed that when he wakes up, he will not be back in his own house with his 'family.'

**A/N: Alright, that was the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think and I will see you next time. I'm working on Four other stories right now other than this one so I'm unsure when I will be posting them or this one so stay tuned. Have a nice day or night. -Captain Voxland**


	12. Hogwarts and Lily

The day came, Hogwarts. James was the first to wake of course. This was no surprise to anyone. "Yes!" James said getting out of bed and running out of the room and up to Sirius's door. "Sirius get up, Hogwarts day!" James said with joy in his voice. It took a while for Sirius to open the door and when he did James laughed and said: "Come on let's go wake Remus!" James was jumping up and down making Sirius laugh but he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Then the two boys walked over to Remus's room and nocked.

"Rem? Hogwarts," Sirius said in a less excited voice than James's, but he was still excited. It did not take a while however for Remus to open the door like Sirius. However, when Remus opened the door, he looked tired and his eyes were amber but after he blinked, they turned back to green.

"Hogwarts? I can't wait," there was worry in Remus's voice, but no one heard it.

"Can we eat now. I don't want to get on the train hungry," Sirius said as he made his way to the stares. James and Remus looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course, Sirius but I don't think mum and dad are awake," James said as he made his way also to the stares with Remus behind him.

"Well then let's make something then," James said as he made his way into the dining room.

"Or we can wait," Remus said looking back to the stares when he heard the Potter's door open. "See, waiting, it helps," there was something in Remus's voice that made Sirius look at James. Remus smiled and walked into the dining room with James and Sirius following him.

It was almost time to go and Remus was in his room putting one last book and a picture in his trunk. The young werewolf sighed as tears formed on his eyes. Remus did not know that Sirius was in the doorway. "Rem? James is asking when you'll be ready," Remus looked at Sirius and nodded but Sirius walked in without telling James that was Remus was ready. "Is this about your Mother and father?" Remus looked at Sirius, but he did not say anything all he did was give him a forced smile and walked over to the door however Sirius gripped his arm and looked at him. "Remus tell me what's wrong," Remus sighed and looked to the window.

"Greyback came to me again, but he was in my dreams telling me that if I got to Hogwarts, he'll come take me and I'll never see anyone again," Remus had tears in his eyes and sighed. "It doesn't matter we are going to school anyway and I'll get taken," after Remus said this Sirius shook his head.

"No, he won't. Don't worry Rem. Now come on, we have to head to the train," Remus smiled a little, but you could still see the fear in his eyes as he followed Sirius out the door.

The three brothers stared at the red train still on the tracks waiting to be filled with young witches and wizards. Remus smiled the first real smile of the day however he was still worried that Greyback will come and get him. Sirius smiled at himself and his new life. He does not care that he'll not be the only Black at the school. "Are you really boy's?" Ben asked looking at James who was staring at a girl with red hair. Sirius saw this and laughed.

"Ah, Rem look. James is in love," Sirius said laughing. Remus laughed as well. This snapped James out of the state that he was in.

"Oh, shut it, Sirius," Remus smiled and pulled his trunk behind him as they made their way to the train. "Ok, I guess this is it," James said with a smile as he looked at Sirius who nodded and then looked at Remus who also smiled.

"Oh James, be good. Got it!" James laughed as his mother ran a hand over his hair. "You two boys. Make us proud and Remus you are making your parents proud," Remus smiled at this as he looked at his new family.

"Thank you all," Remus said as he walked onto the train then Lucy pulled him in for a hug and then watched as her three boys walked onto the train.

"Good-bye boys," she called as they walked away from the train and then they waved as the train left the station.

The three brothers sat down in a car. "I can't believe we are going to Hogwarts," James said looking out the window. Remus smiled from his book and nodded but he did not say anything as he listened to Sirius and James talk about the prank that they are going to pull. Remus then fell asleep by the movement of the train. When Sirius and James stopped talking, they saw this, and both smiled.

"Poor Remus. He had a nightmare last night. I don't think he did not get a lot of sleep," James nodded when Sirius said this. Then after a while, the door to the car opened. In the door was the red-haired girl that James was staring at on the platform.

"Can I sit here?" she asked the brothers. Sirius laughed at James's face. Sirius then nodded and said:

"It's been a while. Lily, right?" Lily nodded and shook Sirius's hand. "Remus is over there. I'm Sirius and this James. We were adopted by James's family. Remus and I," Lily smiled at this and looked at James who snapped out of it when Sirius shook his arm.

"Hello, I'm James Potter," James said trying to flirt but failing at it.

"Nice James," Sirius said as he looked at Remus who opened his eyes. He did not say anything to Lily all he did was smile and nod to her. Lily smiled at this as the brothers and Lily fell quiet.

Sirius was so nervous when his name was called. The great hall was also quiet for they knew that Sirius was a Black. So here Sirius sat on the stool. Then after a while, the hat called: **"Gryffindor!" ** The hall was quiet. Sirius then quietly got off the stool, then the whole hall except for the Slytherins but Sirius did not care. Soon all of the brother's and Lily were in Gryffindor. The brothers and Lily laughed and talked all throughout dinner until they were let up to their Common room. However, the brothers still talked until Remus went to bed. They made it, they made it. Sirius or his new family can't believe it.

"Good night James, Rem," Sirius said as he was the last one to fall asleep, but Remus still heard Sirius for he was not asleep yet.

"Good night Black, Sirius," Remus said laughing a little. Sirius shook his head.

"Well, then good night Lupin, Remus," Sirius said before he fell asleep. Remus did also happy that he was at school not thinking about the fact that he was a werewolf, but he did not care at the moment.

'_I can be a wizard.' _ Remus thought before he fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, this is the end of the story. Tell me what you think. Don't worry I will be writing another part to this, but I don't know when I will start it. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. See you in my next story. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
